


Stay Here Tonight

by mysticmajestic



Series: Tumblr List Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Lance and Shiro escape indoors to avoid being caught out in a freak thunderstorm. Things get a little steamy once they're there.





	Stay Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time I've written any kind of sex scene in literal years. Please go easy on me! I don't know if it's overly flowery because I wanted a romantic mood, it just basically wrote itself that way and I went with it.

Midway through their date, torrential rain chased them both back to Shiro’s house. It was closer to the movie theatre than Lance’s apartment, which was all the way across town and too treacherous to attempt the trip in Shiro’s beat-up Toyota Corolla.

Laughing as they slammed the car doors shut and sprinted up the drive to Shiro’s house, screaming as Shiro’s keys jammed in the lock and refused to turn for several seconds as they got soaked to the bone, they slipped and stumbled into the house.

“Where did that even come from?” Lance shrieked. They divested their clothing right there in the hallway, leaving them in a soggy pile by the door. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his bare stomach, Shiro’s house just as cold as the wind that lashed the rain so violently against the windows. “I can’t believe…”

“I know! That was so crazy!”

Naked, Shiro took Lance’s hands and led him into the living room, grinning so broadly it was a wonder his cheeks didn’t split further to accommodate his glee. He was so beautiful, his fluffy fringe plastered to his forehead and dripping down his face, his Adonis-like body wet and glistening yet also covered in goosebumps from the cold. It was a good thing this was not their first date, otherwise Lance would have been struck entirely stupid by Shiro’s sheer beauty.

Instead, Lance stepped forward until he was pressed flush against Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. He tilted his head back with a pleased hum as Shiro ducked his head and kissed along the column of Lance’s throat, occasionally nipping and sucking, until Lance’s knees were weak from lust.

The room was dark from the storm outside and the late hour. As Shiro knelt slightly in Lance’s arms and lifted him clear off his feet, thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning momentarily lit up the living room as Shiro navigated his way around his house by memory alone. Lance giggled against Shiro’s lips, locking his ankles behind Shiro’s back.

When Shiro pressed Lance into the mattress, thunder cracked so loudly the foundations of the house shook, and Lance returned the gleam of love and adoration he found in every particle of Shiro’s being. Felt the walls he’d created around his heart, already weakened from these wonderful months as Shiro’s boyfriend, crack and fall to ruin.

“I love you,” he whispered against Shiro’s lips, hands running over damp skin, desperate to touch and memorise every detail of this impossible gorgeous man that framed Lance’s head with his arms and loomed over him like a god. “Shiro, I love you so much.”

With a breathless exhale, Shiro crushed their lips together, a kiss that claimed Lance as his own—as if he ever could have been someone else’s—and rocked his hips up. Lance moaned as their erections, hot and heavy and pressed between their bodies, rubbed together. His toes curled in delicious pleasure.

“I love you, too,” Shiro whispered, and thrust harder, faster, until Lance threw his head back and moaned his pleasure to the ceiling. “Ever since I met you. I knew, I knew, you’d be it for me. I fucking love you so much…”

Consumed by lust, they were mindless in their rutting, clutching at each other like they’d be lost at sea without the other to keep them anchored. Couldn’t pause for even a moment to pleasure each other in any other way. This was perfect, this was…everything.

Lance came first with a reedy cry, fingernails digging into Shiro’s back and legs locking around Shiro’s waist like iron. His release was hot against his cool skin, almost as much of a shock to the system as his orgasm. Shiro came quickly after, burying his face into the juncture of Lance’s neck and shoulder.

They laid like that for minutes, gasping for control over their aching lungs and hammering hearts. Then, groaning, Shiro fell to the side of Lance and splayed out like a starfish. His cheeks were red with exertion, and his hair was a nest. Even as the sight caused Lance to giggle uncontrollably, he knew he couldn’t have looked much better—and when Shiro looked at him and laughed, too, that all but confirmed the mess he’d made of Lance.

“I love you,” said Shiro on an exhale, shifting on his side to draw his knuckles down Lance’s cheek. “Stay here tonight?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Lance whispered, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
